Pokémon: EVOLUTION!
by Archer.XYZ
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Ryan Thompson prepare for their biggest battle ahead of them: Team Rocket and Team Crystal. With the help of Humanized Evolution, they will embark on their biggest adventure ever with old friends and new Pokémon. Brock and Misty are back for Ash Ketchum and his adventure, along with Clemont, Serena and Bonnie. Will they win the fight or will the enemy defeat them?
1. The Beginning of Evolution

POKEMON: EVOLUTION!

by CrystalHaloDA

Hey, what's up, everybody? CrystalHaloDA here, and welcome to my new Pokémon story called "Pokémon: EVOLUTION!", exclusively on ! This story takes place during when Ash Ketchum enters in the Kalos Region, ready to battle for his first Gym Badge (Pokémon The Series: XY). WARNING: This is non-canon, okay? A human becoming a Pokémon may NEVER happen in Pokémon, but we'll see.

Anyway, without further ado, here is Pokémon: EVOLUTION!.

*Insert Dragon Soul music by Vic Mignogna*

CHAPTER 1 - The Beginning of the Evolution PART 1

AUTHOR'S POV

Ash Ketchum, 10, and Pikachu arrived in the Kalos Region with their friends, Alexa and Helioptile. Ash couldn't wait to battle his way to the Kalos League. As the plane stopped and the stairs attached to the plane, Ash stepped out with Pikachu and he gave a big smile and yelled, "Hello, Kalos Region! Ash from Pallet Town is FINALLY HERE!" "PIKACHU!" yelled out Pikachu, happily. Alexa stepped out and asked, "Ash, what're you doing?" ^^; Ash just said, "Just excited to enter the Kalos Region and I can't wait to become a Pokémon Master!" "Pika, pikachu!" said Pikachu. Ash was about to step off the plane, but mis-stepped and fell down the stairs all the way. Pikachu looked at him with this face: -_- and said, "Pik, pika." "Ash, are you okay?" said Alexa, worried. Ash got up and dusted himself off. "I'm fine, Alexa. Don't worry." He winked at her and Pikachu stood up on Ash's shoulder. Ash wanted to check out the inside of the airport and, before he went inside, however, there was someone up on the roof of the airport, looking at Ash and Pikachu. Ash saw him for about 3 seconds before that someone left. Ash wondered to himself, "Who was that?" He shook his head and just went inside. Alexa was already inside before Ash came inside. Alexa hung up the telephone with a normal expression, and Ash stood beside her, waiting.

"So, is your sister there? I really want to battle her!" Ash asked her, but Alexa said, "My sister is away from her gym at the moment." Ash's eyes went wide and was shocked and whined, "Aw, maaaaaaaan! I really wanted to battle her!" Pikachu whined as well, "PIIIKACHUUU! -_-' Pika..." Alexa assured him, saying, "But don't worry. She comes back frequently, so when you get there, you might see her waiting or taking photographs of Bug Pokémon." "Bug Pokémon?" Ash asked. She nodded, along with Helioptile. After a couple of minutes, that someone came up behind Ash, and knocked him out, along with others right beside him and they took Helioptile along with Pikachu.

(I know this is a short chapter, but don't worry. ^^ Chapter 2 will be much longer. I promise. ^^)

CHAPTER 1 END

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Pikachu becomes Humanized!

Pokémon: EVOLUTION!  
By CrystalHalo210

Chapter 2 – Pikachu becomes humanzied! AKA The Beginning of the Evolution PART 2

Ash and Alexa woke up after a little while to see Ryan holding a hand out for Ash. "You okay, kid?" He asked Ash. Ash took his hand and Ryan helped him up. "Who are you?" Alexa asked. "The name's Ryan Thompson. Who are all of you?" "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. My partner, Pikachu, has been taken. Can you take us to our Pokemon?" Ash asked him. Ryan nodded, and motioned them to follow him. They did, and soon, after getting past Officer Jenny undetected, they soon to have a silhouette of a scientist locking Pikachu and Helioptile in a chamber. "ADRIAN, COME ON OUT!" He throws his Pokeball up in the air and when it opened a Pikachu came out.

The scientist turned to see Ryan, but he got attacked by Adrian's Iron Tail, but it was too late. The machine started to spin and, after a while, Pikachu started to let out a painful scream along with Helioptile and their regular forms start to change into a human-like form. Ryan and Ash had to get them out of there. Ryan handed Ash his Pokeball with Persian inside. "Ash, can you let Persian out?" Ash nodded, and the Pokeball opened, revealing Ryan's Persian. "Use Cut, Persian! Get our Pokemon out of there!" Ash said, and Persian let out a roar and cut the door open. The door came crashing to the floor, and by that time, Officer Jenny came and saw the two silhouettes stand up, and by the time the light came on, Helioptile and Pikachu CHANGED. Literally CHANGED to a human-like form while still having their regualr Pokemon looks. She told them, "FREEZE!" Pikachu puts its hands up and said, "I didn't do anything!" Officer Jenny heard that voice and stopped cold. She never heard a Pokemon talk at all. "Whoa, wait..." Pikachu said. Ryan said, "This is bizzare. I have NEVER heard of a Pokemon talk in all my life." "Me neither," Ash and Alexa said. "We should take them BOTH to Professor Sycamore. He might know of this since he's seen it before," Ryan said.

They all nodded and went to see Professor Sycamore. Sycamore took a good look at both Pikachu and Helioptile and made his conclusion, "Pikachu and Helioptile have underwent an evolution known as, "Humanized Evolution." Ash asked, "Humanized Evolution?" Professor S. nodded and said, "That's right. Humanized Evolution was used a long time ago, but no one seemed to know what would happen, should they put their Pokemon in a chamber with the power to look like your Pokemon." Ryan agreed, "True. There was ONE example of one kid whose Braixen underwent the same evolution and then got bullied for it. His Braixen never came out of its Pokemon ever. It's said that he hid his Pokeball somewhere deep in the forest near Santalune City, just waiting for another trainer to come and pick it up. It was a Legendary Pokeball at that time." Sycamore nodded and said, "I heard about it, too. Said that the kid moved to the Hoenn region. His name was Kyle Lanford." Alexa asked him, "But, what would happen to the Pokemon inside their Pokeball, should they stay there too long?" Sycamore shook his head and said, "I don't know." Helioptile said in a female voice, "So are we gonna stay like this forever?" Ryan smiled and shook his head no. "You won't stay like this forever, which is the good part. Bad part, though, when you try to wear it off, you'll have to have a necklace to help you go back to your normal form. Luckily, I have just the thing." He puts his backpack down and opens it, revealing a Pokemon case with the logo for the Gyms, and opens it, revealing a human stone wristband that covers your whole wrist and puts them on Alexa and Ash.

"Uh, what are these?" Ash asked. "Those," Ryan began, "are the Human Evolution wristbands." He puts the necklaces with the matching emblems on Pikachu and Helioptile. "And these are the necklaces for the Pokemon with the matching emblems." He showed them how to turn the Pokemon into normal, kinda like how other Pokemon, capable of Mega Evolution, can turn into their Mega versions of themselves. After a while, Pikachu and Helioptile returned to their normal-selves and they hopped on Ash and Alexa's shoulder. "There ya go!" Said Ryan. That is remarkable, thought Professor Sycamore. Humanized Evolution has never been more easy for Ryan's father and Ryan himself.

But little would they soon know, Team Rocket will take Pikachu and Helioptile for themselves.

CHAPTER 2 END

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Meowth vs Pikachu

Pokémon: EVOLUTION!

Chapter 3

CrystalHaloDA

Chapter 3: Meowth vs Pikachu: A Battle To Never Forget!

Ryan sensed something wrong and Pikachu sensed it too. "Hmm... Something's not right..." Said Ryan. He went to the living room of Professor Sycamore's lab, and he sees Team Rocket, dressed as scientists. Ryan stopped cold and looked at them. Who are these people? They don't work here, he thought to himself. "Alright, who are you?" Asked Ryan. One of them said, "We're one of the scientists assigned to come here and learn more about Humanized Evolution. We want to take a look at your Pokémon." Ryan gave them a look that says, "Why should I trust you?". "How do I know this isn't a trick?" Ryan said sternly. The Meowth 'scientist' said, "We'll have you watch your Pokémon for our experiment. ^^" Ryan thought in his head, _Well, if they're really scientists, and I stay and watch them, then I guess it's okay, but I'll keep an eye on them._ But before he knew it, Team Rocket came in from behind and SNATCHED him, along with his Pokémon. _I KNEW IT!_ , Ryan said in his head.

A little while later, Ash, Alexa and Professor Sycamore went into the first room of Sycamore's lab, but realized that Ryan and his Pokémon have been tied up with Team Rocket right in front of them. "Team Rocket! It's you!" Ash yelled out, and Pikachu gave Ash the hint of what Ash should do, pointing to the necklace and the wristband. Ash, thanks to Pikachu, knew what to do and did the pose that Ryan taught him how to do and both the wristband and the necklace started to glow very bright and Pikachu's form started to change. After a few seconds, Pikachu was back to his humanized form. "Alright, Team Rocket! Let Ryan go or I'll be forced to hurt you!" Pikachu exclaimed. "OH, please. Don't forget that THIS"-Meowth pointed to himself-"Pokémon has the same evolution as you and Ryan's Pokémon!" Meowth said, but Pikachu smiled and said, "Then this should be fun."

Meowth's form started to change as well as the necklace and wristband on Jessie's wrist started to glow as well. After another few seconds, Meowth turned into his humanized-form as well. Pikachu thought to himself, _Well, well. Looks like that Team Rocket had used the same chamber that the mad scientist used to have me and Helioptile in the same form. Guess it's time to step up my game._ Pikachu and Meowth got ready to battle, but it was bad timing, as Garchomp came from behind Team Rocket with the collar it had on before. Pikachu saw Garchomp in a state of pain and his eyes widened, and then got an angry look. Same with Professor Sycamore. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO GARCHOMP?!" Sycamore yelled out. Pikachu thought to himself in anger, _OK, you know what? They are so going to pay for that._ The battle begun with Meowth trying to use Fury Swipes, but Pikachu blocks them and his tail glowed.

Pikachu used Iron Tail against Meowth and it knocked Meowth back a bit, but that didn't stop Meowth from using Pay Day on Pikachu. Coins started to fly at Pikachu, and he tried to defend himself, but got hit too many times by some of the coins. One of them knocked him back, but Pikachu made a comeback with Electro Ball. Meowth got launched and got VERY ANGRY. Meowth said, "What say we use our fists instead? It'll be easy for me to take you down." Pikachu chuckled and agreed, "Heh. Indeed. This should be fun!" The second battle begun with Meowth and Pikachu using their fists and feet to attack and defend. At one point, the fighting got so intense that Pikachu had to use Thunder Bolt to stop it real quick. It shocked Meowth to the point when Team Rocket went flying out of the lab. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They yelled out before disappearing in the sky. Pikachu freed Ryan and his Pokémon, but their problem became worse: Garchomp went on a rampage in Lumiose City to the point where Garchomp went to the Lumiose Tower to start a panic in Lumiose City. Ryan, Ash, Alexa and Professor Sycamore ran to the tower, but Garchomp got all the way to the top as soon as they arrived.

Ryan said, "I'm going in." But Professor didn't want him to go up on the top just yet. So Ryan had to reassure him, "I'll be fine, Professor. That Garchomp is in trouble, and I feel like I should return him to normal. I feel like that it's the right thing to do." Ash said, "I'll go with you. Me and Pikachu." "It's the least we can do to repay you from getting snatched by Team Rocket. They are gonna regret doing that to Garchomp."

And so Ryan, Ash and Pikachu start climbing up the ladders to rescue Garchomp from the collar that Team Rocket put on it while they were spying on Ryan and his friends.

CHAPTER 3 END

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Ryan's Transformation: Zoroark Comes Out

Pokémon: Evolution Chapter 4 - Ryan's Transformation: Zoroark Comes Out!

By PhoenixAvenger210 on FanFiction and SlayerMaya!

Chapter 4

Ash, Ryan and Pikachu make their way to Prism Tower and they try to look for a way up there so that they can save Garchomp. Many of the ladders were blocked off, until Ryan found a solution. He let Adrian off his shoulder and told him, "We'll need you to use your Iron Tail!" Adrian nodded and swung his tail to the blocked off ladder. "Nice work, Adrian!" Ash said. They all got on the ladder and started climbing faster than they ever were. Meanwhile, the news truck came to see the action happening right now. "This is Janet of Prism Town News, live from the Prism Tower, where an out of control Garchomp has reached to the top of the tower where helicopters are trying to get the Pokemon off the tower!" Garchomp was shooting Shadow Balls at the helicopters and they were going down and Ryan knew that if this went on, there would be nothing left of Prism Tower, so he climbed to the top and tried to get that collar off of Garchomp. Even Janet sees this happening and she gasps. "Could it be? Could that boy be able to tame that Garchomp?!" she said as she was covering it. Garchomp threw an elbow at Ryan, but he got to the side of Garchomp before striking the collar off of him, and Garchomp returned to normal. Adrian then came to Ryan's side, along with Ash and Pikachu.

Suddenly, cracks are heard and Ryan starts falling. "AGH! HELPP!" Adrian dived for Ryan and turned into his Anthro form to dive down faster than ever to try and save Ryan. "OHINA! Save them!" a girl yelled out and a female Charmander ran up the tower and saved them both. A Blaziken put them down right by the entrance of the tower. Ryan opened his eyes and looked around until he saw the Blaziken. "Thanks so much, Blaziken! We really appreciate it!" he said to it. It nodded and went off somewhere. The girl, however, ran up to them, grabbed the Charmander and hugged her. "Ohina! Thank goodness you saved them!" she said and Ryan dusted himself off. "Phew. Glad that Garchomp's taken care of," he said to himself. The girl looked at Ryan and kinda blushed. "Hi there," she said while waving at him. "Hey, thanks to you and your Charmander, we're both saved from our deaths. Name's Ryan Joseph Thompson. And you are?" he asked. "Oh! Where are my manners?! I'm Clarissa Isabelle Sanchez. Call me Clari for short ^_^" she said with happiness. "Nice to meet you, Clari!" Ryan said while giving off a smile.

Later on that night, after Garchomp was returned back to its home, Ryan and Clari, including their Pokemon were walking down the street, just talking to each other. "What got you interested in coming here, Ryan?" she asked him. "Well, my father wanted me to come here for my birthday, so that he can give off a speech of the new chambers today," he told her. "Oh really? Who is your father?" She asked. "His name is Nathaniel Lester Thompson." Her eyes grew at the name. "You mean the Father of Evolution?!" she asked him with shock in her tone. Ryan nodded and she grabbed his hand. "C'mon! We don't want to miss it!" she said and they went off to the place where his father is going to give the presentation. There he was, checking his watch, waiting for Ryan to arrive. "That kid is always late," he said to himself, but WOULDN'T YA KNOW IT, he did show up with Clari. "Ah! Ryan! Thought you'd never show up!" he exclaimed and saw Clari right beside him. "And who is this wee girl you brought with you?" he asked him, and Ryan said, "This is Clari. She's a big fan of your work. She came with me to see you present the new inventions. ^^" he told him. "Good, good! We'll have Clari here in one of our VIP sections. Anyway, the presentation starts in a minute. Our concessions are over there." He points to a vending machine with all the good stuff.

After Clari takes a seat in the VIP section, the presentation starts with Nathaniel's speech. "Oh my, this is going to be great," whispered Clari.

"Fellow friends, fellow Pokemon. I am here today to thank you for all your support on my project that I will present later. Now, you may be surprised at first, but let me get this out. As I have been creating this, I first thought of an idea of: What if Pokemon had the power to change to our forms for more power? Well, to make battles more fun than ever, the rules will be changed. Number One: If you decide to do so, you can change your Pokemon's form with this little device"-he shows off a bracelet with a PokeLution emblem in there within a Citrine stone-"and you can change it from its original form into its Anthro form. There, its stats can boost up, depending on the Type of Pokemon. Number Two: If a Pokemon so happens to lose control because of this, they need to stay in their original form until their rage calms down. Number Three"-and this was the most important rule to all Trainers-"have fun in the field battle, all you Pokemon creatures. Let your power run wild!" The Pokemon cheer. "And now, I want to present to you!" Ryan grabs the tarp and cameras start coming out. "The New Pokemon Evolution Chamber 2000!" He yanks the tarp away from the chamber and everyone cheers while taking pictures.

Clari was amazed at how the invention looked. _Wow… So magnificent!_ She yelled in her head. Nathaniel saw her enthusiasm and picked Ohina to be the first Pokemon to walk in the chamber. "Clari, I see you are already liking the new chamber. Let your Charmander go through those doors and show them what a perfect Pokemon they'll ever be!" She nodded and she took Ohina into the chamber and she closed the door. Ohina flashed a thumbs up and Ryan pressed some buttons on it and the chamber started running. Luckily, there wasn't anything that could harm the Pokemon inside and everything went smoothly. When Ohina came out, she looked like a beautiful Pokemon and EVERYONE started taking pictures again. "MAGNIFICENT! A complete success!" Nathaniel said and Clari hugged Ohina. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever went through!" Said Ohina. Clari stood there shocked. "Did you just...talk?" She asked. "That's one thing I forgot to mention. The Pokemon have minds of their own, and can speak like us so we can communicate with them better!" Nathaniel said, and oooohs were going around. Clari can not believe it, sure she thought it would be nice if her Pokemon can talk to her but this is like a dream come true. Heck, EVERYONE's dream would come true. "So we can talk to each other now?" She asked Ohina. She nodded. "Whoa...ok, I'm gonna have to adjust to this Because I'm freaking out here, I mean, wow!" She said. Chuckles were heard in the background. Adrian comes off Ryan's shoulder and turns into his Anthro Form. Clari saw Adrian's form and she freaked out. "Him Too!?" She yelled. "Chill, Clari. I, actually, got into this project as well," he assured her. "Heh, even Ryan freaked out as well. Got used to it when Nathaniel told him."

"Oh ok," she said. Nathaniel finished his speech and everyone cheered once more and Clari invited Ryan to her home. "Here's where I stay! It's like a huge mansion," she told him. _No kidding. This place is huge,_ he said in his mind. "Wait till you see the inside of the house!" She replied. She opened the door, and HOLY CRAP, was it VERY beautiful inside her house.

"Imagine how much it costs for building this place, go on, guess" she said. "Let me guess, hundreds of thousands of dollars." She shook her head. "Yup! Truth is I actually volunteer at charity events and sponsor Pokemon tournaments and they actually send me the money and that's how I got the house," she explained. "God damn, are you a celebrity JUST to get that money?" he asked in disbelief. "Well... I'm more than just a celebrity…" she said. "More than that? What do you mean?" He asked her once more, and what she said next absolutely put him in shock. "I'm actually the gym leader of the Prism Tower," she answered him. He didn't say anything for a solid 55 minutes, until Adrian broke the silence. "Well then. Can't wait to face her Charmander in there, but we got ourselves a job: Spreading the word and bring chambers for the biggest cities here in the Kalos Region." "Not only that, but Clari, I've been a movie star, singing sensation, art geek and a fighting expert," Ryan told her, and even SHE was shocked at that, including Ohina. "Are you serious!? That's awesome! Even I am a art geek! I actually draw too," she said. "Noice. Anyway, tomorrow morning, I'm going to Santalune City to bring a chamber to its gym there," he said. Clari didn't hesitate to ask him if she and Ohina would like to come with him. "Sure! I'd appreciate the help. ^^" he said and she was excited. "Oh thanks! So are your friends coming with you?" She asked. "Oh, Ash and Pikachu? They've already taken off towards the city," he assured her. "Oh maybe we could meet them there" she said but she looked at her clock. "Oh, looks like it is going to be late and I should get some sleep, i actually have a spare room if you want to sleep here?" She said. "Sure. I'm down for that," Ryan said, and they both got ready for bed. _Oh my God….why is Ryan so cute? Am I in love with him?_ ThoughtClari as she went to her room. She was actually watching him undress and she blushed harder. _God, I gotta stop blushing… He's too damn cute for his own good!_ She thought in her head. _I need to stop before he sees me…_ She went to bed and so did he.  
They head off to Santalune City the next morning. Clari said not one thing during their walk there, which was unusual to Ryan. _Man I hope he doesn't know about me seeing him undress…_ "You alright, Clari? You're not saying anything," he said and she just looked away. "Oh! I-im fine! Why you ask?!" She said quickly. He seemed taken back by her words and said, "Nothing. Just curious, is all." They kept going to Santalune City and Ash was looking pretty dang happy. "Why is he looking so happy?" She asked Ryan. "Looks like he won a Gym Badge," he said. "Guys! Guys! I just got a Bug Badge!" he exclaimed with excitement. "Ha ha! That battle was totally rockin it!" Pikachu said. "That's awesome, by the way, I'm Clarissa Sanchez," she said. "Hey, Clari! I'm Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu!" Ash said. "How do you do?" Pikachu politely said to her. "I'm doing great. So, we were on our way here to meet you guys," Clari said. They went over to the Santalune Gym and saw lots of pictures of the Bug Pokémon that were famous. "Whoa, look at all of the bug types!" she exclaimed. "Hm! All these bug types are powerful," Ryan said and a camera flash hit him. He turned around to see a woman taking picture. "Picture perfect! Having a picture of Ryan at my gym will bring lots of people!" she said. Clari noticed the woman. "Who's she?" She wondered. "Hey, sorry about that. I'm Viola, the gym leader of the Santalune City Gym," she said. "Oh a pleasure to meet you, I'm Clarissa Isabelle Sanchez," she introduced herself. They both shook hands like friends,"Oh! Nice to meet you, Ms. Sanchez" said Viola. "So why are you taking pictures of Ryan?" Clari asked Viola. "Well, I want him to be in the Hall of Fame held here, because of the presentation that his father held for all Pokemon in existence." "Oh, that's cool!" Said Clari. They talk about for a few minutes and Viola asks Ryan something. "Ask away, Viola," he said. "Are you interested in having a gym badge?" she asked him. "Well, I would accept that, but I'm just here to deliver the chambers to your Gym," he said. "oh yes! Right this way!" she said as she led them to the inside of the gym. A truck brought in the chamber and Viola signed the papers to let the chamber be in the Gym if people want to have their Pokémon in said chamber to undergo PokéLution (which is totally optional.) "Here are the papers, thanks for bringing them here," she said. "No problem, Viola. See ya tomorrow!" the truck man said and left. "At least that's taken care of. Although, before I do leave. I wanna battle you, even though I'm in no favor to win a badge," Ryan said while winking. "Oh! Sure! I'm up for it. Let's see if your LUCARIO can taste my power with her Aura," she said while smirking. "Bring it on."  
They went into the Gym battle arena. "Wait, Lucario? You have more than one Pokémon?" Clari asked. "Yep, I do, and her name's Ray. She can detect everyone's own Aura and weaponize her own," Ryan assured her and Clari was surprised as he brought her out. "ALRIGHTY, RAY! It's your time to shine!" he yelled out and flicked his Pokéball into the air. And she came out. "Ahhh! What a great stretch! I'm really feeling it today!" Ray exclaimed. "Oh my God! She looks amazing!" Said Clari. "Thanks. She's one of a kind," Ryan said. "Alright! The Pokémon battle will take place in the Santalune Gym with the Gym Leader, Viola, and the Father of Evolution's son, Ryan Joseph Thompson. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. You'll use 3 Pokémon to battle. Is everyone okay with that?" The ref asked them both. They both nodded at her. "Ok! Let the battle begin!"  
The battle begun, and Clari sat in the row of seats to see Ryan fight. "Go Ryan!" She yelled. "Ok!" Ryan said. He turned to face Viola. "Ok, it's your move, Ryan. Don't hold back." "Holding back is not what I do! Ray! Summon a Bone Rush, use Swords Dance and attack her Butterfree!" he said and she summoned it, powered herself up and went after Butterfree, but Butterfree dodged it and tried to use Sleep Powder. "Ah! Ray look out!" Warned Clari. Ray looked for an opening and found it, smacking Butterfree from the air and it hit the ground. "Yeah! Nice Ray!" Clari said and she flashed a thumbs up. "Butterfree, you ok?!" Viola said. Butterfree nodded and got back up like it was nothing. "Alright! Use Gust!" she yelled out and a gust of wind from Butterfree was pushing Ray back, but not enough. She ran as fast as she could against the wind and she went in with a Quick Attack. "Yes! Quick Attack!" Ryan said and Butterfree took a hard hit before it was able to dodge. "Alright! Go Ray!" Clari exclaimed and Ash said to Pikachu, "Looks like Ray's got this in the bag. The odds are in her favor!" "I'll say. Her Aura's already stronger by the minute," Pikachu said. "Butterfree is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" the ref announced and Butterfree was put back in its Pokéball. "You did great, Butterfree. Rest well," she said to her Pokémon in its Pokéball. "Alright, Ryan!" Clari said as she hugged Ryan. "Heh, heh. Thanks, Clari. Now, guess we'll see which other Pokémon she has in her Box," he said. "Good thing I have another! Go, Vivillon!" She threw her Pokéball into the air. Vivillon came out and trilled. _Vivillon… Last I checked, Viola beat me last time with her Vivillon, but I've got a feeling that will NOT happen,_ Ryan thought to himself. "You got this, Ryan!" Said Clari as she gives him a small peck on the cheek and goes back to her seat. Ryan got a boost of confidence from that little peck and cracked his knuckles. _Ok… Time to give it everything I got with a plan,_ he thought to himself again.

The battle begun again and the plan was underway. "Use Psybeam!" Viola yelled out and a large beam was sent toward Ray's way, but she used her Bone Rush and spun it around faster than the speed of sound and it reflected the Psybeam, hitting Vivillon. It trilled in pain, but got back up and smiled. Ryan smiled, too, as he knows what Vivillon will do next. _Alright, try Sleep Powder and see how that works out,_ he thought to himself and it did use Sleep Powder, but it didn't affect Ray. Instead, she PRETENDED to become dizzy and tried to 'stand' up as the effects were so devastating to a Pokémon who CAN feel its effects. "Oh my," said Clari. "C'mon, Ray! Don't succumb to its effects!" Ryan said to Ray. _At least we got this in the bag, Ray,_ he said to Ray in her mind. _Yep, let's wait until the perfect time to strike with an Aura Sphere,_ Ray replied back to him in his mind. Clari was getting worried for Ray. Vivillon was getting ready to use another Psybeam on Ray. It shot another one, but it didn't hit Ray. Instead, she used Extreme Speed on Vivillon, making it lose its mind and become confused as it got hit and an Aura Sphere was getting ready. "Alright, Ray! Time to end it! AURA SPHERE!" Ryan yelled out and she threw the Aura Sphere as hard as she could at Vivillon and it CONNECTED. Vivillon was unable to dodge it, and therefore, Viola lost the battle. "Vivillon is unable to battle. The winner is Ray the Lucario, which means the victor is Ryan Joseph Thompson!" the ref announced happily. "Yes!" Yelled Clari. and she tackled him with joy, along with Ray. "You guys were amazing!" Said Clari as she kept hugging them. "Thanks, Clari. We really appreciated your support," Ryan said to her. So after that, Ryan got the bug badge and Clari was happy for him. "Alright. Well, we gotta take off, Viola. See ya!" he said as he waved. "Come back anytime!" she said, and Ryan and his Pokémon, Clari, Ash and Pikachu were on their way to the next city. "So which city should we go next?" Said Clari. "Guess we can go to…" Ryan tried to say, but Clari knew what city he wanted to go to. "Oh yes we should go to that town, it's very nice there," she said. Ryan nodded and on their way there, it was getting night time and Ryan got his super nice big tent he always keeps with him. "Oooh! Nice! At least we'll have a place to sleep," Clari and Ash said together. "And some place to hang out whenever night time hits." He smiled and got dinner ready with the help of Clari. THey cooked and they ate up and they get their sleeping bags ready. Clari however was thinking of how to confess her love for Ryan, and how she wants to have a nice life with him forever. As everyone was sleeping, Clari had a dream. It was about a future with Ryan and Ray talked to her in her mind. "Huh? Who said that?" Said Clari. "It's Ray, darling. Now, you want to have a future with Ryan forever, don't ya?" Ray asked her. "I do… He's just… my kind of guy I wanna be with…" she said dreamily. "Well when are you going to confess to him?" Asked Ray. "Probably tomorrow when we get some lunch," she said. "Oh of course, well I'll let you continue your dream," said Ray. She left her mind and she continued her dream.

They go off to a town the next morning. At lunch time, Ryan noticed a look in her eyes. It is nervous and lovestruck in her eyes and he could tell that she had something to say to him. "Hey Ryan, can I ask you a question, alone?" she asked him, and he replied, "Yeah." and she took him somewhere where no one is there. "There is something I need to tell you," she said. "Go ahead, Clari. I'm open ears," he said and she got close to him. "I'm...in love with you…" she said after finally getting the words out. Ryan was surprised when she confessed her love for him. But she kept going. "Ever since I met you and when I found out you were super famous, I couldn't help but feel so happy whenever I'm around you... like I'm the sun and you are the moon, we were meant to be together, and I wanna know: Do you love me back?" she asked him. Ray was watching in secret. _C'mon… Say yes…_ Ray thought to herself. Clari was waiting for an answer from him. Nothing. She started to walk away, but then, he grabbed her hand and kissed her. Clari's eyes shot wide as she was kissed by her crush on the lips. "mmm~" she moaned softly in the kiss. They broke it off, and Ryan said, "I do love you as well, Clari. Even I had the same feelings for you." Clari was surprised that he confessed his love for her too and she was about to cry tears of joy. Ray did a fist pump in secret. _Yess… My boy, Ryan, getting the lady's heart! I'm so proud of him,_ Ray thought to herself. "So should we tell Ash that we're together?" asked Clari. Ryan nodded.

"So you two are a thing now? Congrats!" Ash said when they told him and Pikachu about their relationship. "Yup! It's gonna be great for the both of us," she said and Ryan nodded. "Yeah I can't wait for the day we get married..." said Clari. "Well, we'll support you two on your marriage!" Ash said. Pikachu nodded. "So, where are we going now?" asked Pikachu. "We're going to Laverre City, which is somewhat close to this town," Adrian said. "Well, let's not waste time and go there right now!" Pikachu exclaimed and they head off to Laverre City. When they started walking, however, a net came out of nowhere and they got Adrian and Ohina. Ryan looked behind him and a ship in the sky held them both. "Ok, who's trying to take our Pokemon?!" he asked angrily and two people with the words 'Team Crystal' that were imprinted on their outfits walked down their ships. "Why, hello again, Ryan. It's a pleasure to meet you again," said one of them. "Janet, I thought you quit Team Crystal, because you wanted to be a hero Trainer!" Ryan told her. "Oh that, well, it didn't work out for me. And I got promoted to General to this team. And our boss wants Ohina and Adrian for his experiment on sequencing on your genes as Zoroark," she said. "What?! He's STILL DOING IT?!" Ryan asked them and Ash stepped in. "You guys are just as bad as TEAM ROCKET!" he said angrily and on cue, Team Rocket came and tried to grab Pikachu, but Ray destroyed the mechanical arm that tried to grab it.

"Prepare for trouble, there is a battle, no doubt!  
And make it double, there's nothing that can stop us in the drought!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all people within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

And James!

Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light!~

Surrender now, or we'll have a fight!

Meowth, that's right!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You again?!" Ryan yelled out. "Heh, I've been waiting for Meowth to show his face again!" Adrian yelled out as well. Meowth looked at Team Crystal holding Adrian and Ohina hostage in a net. "Hey, bubs! That's OUR job! We're supposed to capture Ryan's Pikachu and Clarissa's Charmander!" Meowth said to them, but Janet smirked. "Heh. Too bad, kitty cat. They're ours for the boss. Leave now or we'll be forced to battle you," she said.

And battle they did, as Team Crystal and Team Rocket started fighting right away. But since Team Crystal had been fighting Ryan's family the time they were created, Team Crystal sent Team Rocket flying. Then, they sent their sights onto Ryan, Clari and Ash. Ryan looked at his hand and closed it. A black and red aura was around him as he was starting to jump to save Adrian and Ohina. They saw this and they tried to capture him, but they failed to do so. Clari was very shocked that someone is trying to take her best friend and Pokémon. "You're not going to take my Charmander!" She yelled in anger. Ryan's form began to change, as his hair changed to a Zoroark's, fur started to grow and instead of fingers, there was only claws. He sliced the net open with his slices and saved Adrian and Ohina and got them right by Clari.

"NOW. Let's battle, SHALL WE?"

Chapter 4 END

To be continued...


	5. Death Saves A Zorua!

Pokémon: Evolution! Chapter 5 - Death Saves A Zorua!

by PhoenixAvenger210 on FanFiction and SlayerMaya (Maya The Turtle)

Chapter 5

 _ **Previously on Pokémon: Evolution, Ryan and Clari had just met after Garchomp was saved by Ryan. Later on, down the line, Clari finds out that she's actually full on in love with Ryan. Later, when they confess, they kiss and it became official. Team Crystal and Team Rocket showed themselves to our heroes and Adrian and Ohina get captured! Team Rocket battles Team Crystal, but they get sent flying and Ryan, thanks to his ability to transform into Zoroark, saved both Adrian and Ohina and he is now ready to battle Team Crystal.**_

"Now, let's battle, SHALL WE?" asked Death, Ryan's Zoroark name.

Clari was taken aback by the transformation that Ryan underwent to turn into Zoroark. _Whoa… He can do that now?_ She asked herself. "He can, Clari," Ray said. "When a Pokémon dies, the spirit of said Pokémon can go into the body of a child when they're born and they'll have the power to transform into that Pokémon." Clari was surprised at that. "Really? Wow, that is awesome!" she said and Ray nodded. The battle had just begun for Death and Team Crystal.

Death came up to Janet's Pokémon and started fighting them. Clari was rooting for her boyfriend, now a Pokémon. "SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE CAPABLE OF, BABE!" she yelled out and Death fought much harder than before. Ohina was also cheering for Death as she knows he saved her and Adrian's life. "Hey, Ohina. Let's go help him, shall we?" Adrian asked her and she nodded. They ran at them and jumped up in the war, which was distracting them enough for Death to throw their Pokémon up in the air and both Ohina's and Adrian's arms were on fire and electrified. "RISE AND SHINE!" they both yelled and they made a Flamethrower and Thunderbolt combo and Death to use a Shadow Ball on them, knocking them out and then Team Crystal ran away like a bunch of scaredy cats that they were, along with their Pokémon. "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Death yelled and people cheered when they ran away in their ship and left. He turned back into Ryan.

"Man, that was so cool! Gotta know, how can you do that?!" Ash asked happily. "Well, let's put it this way: I have a spirit of my mother's Zoroark in me," he said with a wink and they head off again. _Spirit of his mother's Zoroark… I can't put my head around it, but I bet when he inherits that spirit, THAT'S how he can turn into it,_ Ash thought to himself. "Whoa, that's awesome," Ohina said to Ryan after he was talking to her. "Yep. It's why I can turn into it," he told her while they kept walking. Clari was so happy that Ohina is safe and her boyfriend is safe from the harm of Team Crystal. While they kept walking, however, there were screams of a Zorua somewhere and Ryan heard it. "What was that?" Clari asked, but Ryan just said, "Stay here."

He turned into Zoroark again and went off, only to find an abusive Trainer who looked like a former Gym Leader abusing its own Zorua. "You little… You should've listened to me!" she screamed. Death pushed her away hard. "LEAVE THE ZORUA ALONE, GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled and the Zorua went to Death for protection. "What the!? Who the hell are you!?" She yelled. "None of your business, that's what! Why the hell are you abusing this poor Zorua?!" he asked her angrily. "Because it won't listen to me! Heh, it didn't know how to do a better attack," she said. "No one gives a shit if it doesn't listen to you, because with the way you're acting around this poor Pokémon, you're never gonna be given another Pokémon again AND I can get you jailed for this," he assured her, but she just smirked. "Do you have any proof?" she asked, but gasped when Clari came with her phone in hand, camera on. "Yep. Right here," Clari said while smiling and the girl screamed in anger. "You! You're the girl who replaced me!" she screamed. "That's right, NIAGARA GENTS. The police are on their way right now, and you better have a prayer, because you're going to jail," she said with a wink.

Police arrived, Clari showed them the video, and they took her to jail. "Finally… Never thought I'd knock some sense into her again," Clari said with a breath of relief. Death saw the Zorua whimpering because of the abuse it endured, and luckily, the city had a Pokémon Center and they ran to it as fast as they could. They got there in time and Nurse Joy immediately saw the Zorua. "Oh no! Thank you for bringing her here. We'll get her fixed up right away!" she exclaimed and Death nodded. "This one endured abuse from a lady known as Niagara Gents," he said and she shook her head. "She's crazy… Now, Wigglytuff, let's fix her up," she said and they went into the emergency room of the center. "I hope the Zorua is ok..." Clari said with worry. Ohina looked down, as she feels the Zorua's pain because SHE had to endure it, too. But the others didn't know that. Adrian saw this and put an arm around her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her. "Oh… It's just… I feel for the poor Zorua… She had to endure the pain that I went through with that bitch of a 'Gym Leader'!" she said and then tears came down. "Hey, come here." Adrian hugged to comfort her. Zorua came back looking healthier than ever and jumped towards Death. "Heh, heh. Thank god you're all good and healthy," Death assured her and she licked him. "Aw, that's so adorable!" Clari said and they come to sit down in a booth. Ohina was feeling much better since Adrian was comforting her and she hugged him back. _I have never felt like this before… Am I…?_ She was thinking to herself, but then, she couldn't help herself by doing the one thing Adrian never expected: she kissed him on the lips. _Whoa whoa whoa! She's… She's kissing me…? Her lips feel like a soft fire lighting my fur…_ He surely did not expect it since he was comforting her when she told him that she had to endure the same pain as Zorua. Clari noticed the romantic moment going on. "Awwww, looks like Ohina found love for the first time," she said. They broke off the kiss and she hugged him. "Heh, look at you go, Adrian," Death said and he flashed a thumbs up. "Being surrounded by friends who love each other feels great, 'cause not only does it make us a powerful team, but maybe. Just maybe, you'll have a family someday! A family that can help us out just as well as we all could!" Pikachu told Adrian and Death was just chuckling when Ohina and Clari blushed SO HARD.

"W-Well…" Ohina tried to say something, but she was blushing way too hard to even say a thing. "Heh, heh," chuckled Pikachu. "Awww, she's flustered," Adrian said and brought her close to him. Clari was blushing at the thought of having a family with Ryan. "So is Clari, Adrian," Death said while smiling. Clari snapped out of her thoughts. "N-no, I wasn't!" She yelled. They laughed. Death turned into Ryan once again and Zorua snuggled on him. "Do you actually want a family with me?" Asked Clari. "If you're up for it," he replied. "Oh, I'm up for it, alright, but when night falls~," she said with lust. Ohina and Adrian facepalmed and Ash and Pikachu just shook their heads. Suddenly, a girl with orange hair came in with a dude with spiky hair and closed eyes as his look. "Misty?! Brock?!" Ash yelled out and they saw him. "Ash?! Is that you?!" they both say. While they were talking, three other people came in. One with glasses, one that is a little girl (but has the same hair as him), and one with a Fennekin walking beside her. Ryan recognized who they were. "Clemont? Serena? And Bonnie? Haha, what're you guys doing here?" Ryan said after shaking their hands. "Oh, we came to see you and Adrian! Heard you were going on a trip bringing some chambers to the Gyms!" Clemont said. "Nice! I've been waiting!" Ryan said and then someone he recognized came in, with a light blue hair with some dark blue cuts in it. _Son of a… Not her!_ Ryan thought to himself. She had a scared look on her face about her Raichu. "Please help my Raichu! He's been severely injured!" she said and Nurse Joy nodded. "We'll help him right away, Diana!" she said and she went to the emergency room with Wigglytuff. "Who's she?" asked Clari. Ryan didn't answer. "Umm, I'm guessing she's your ex," Clari said and his silence meant yes, indeed. Diana was actually Ryan's girlfriend before he found Clari. "So, how did you guys break up?" She asked him. "She became way too obsessed for me to the point where she would kill another girl that I was 'with'. That scared me so much, I found the courage 10 days later to break up with her and it sent her into a depression and she calls me EVERY SINGLE TIME and I blocked her number-" Diana saw him as soon as he was about to finish. "Uh...She's looking at you," Clari said and Ryan added, "And she's PISSED."  
Diana walked up to him. "You have some nerve coming back after you broke up with me!" she scolded at him. "I told you, Diana. I **TOLD** you the reason why I broke up with you!" Ryan told her. "And you're with HER instead of me?! Didn't you make a promise?!" "SCREW YOUR PROMISE!" Ryan yelled and Diana got pissed. Clari was getting nervous and mad at the same time. "Ok… What kind of promise?" Clari asked. She was demanding an answer as like she was in this telenovela for no reason. "You don't need to know it, Clari. It's a secret between us," Ryan said. "Uh, ok," she said.

Ryan walked out and Diana was basically following him to her Gym. The truck was already there and Diana signed the papers. Ryan moved the chamber to where Diana wanted it to and then, unexpectedly, she challenged him to a battle. "I want you to battle me! It'll be payback for the break-up!" she said angrily. Ryan smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Are you sure? Pretty sure you've never seen another side of me," he said, but she scoffed, saying, "Oh, bring it on! I can beat you any day!" "BET!" he said and they went to the battle arena. Clari followed them as well, and she was nervous and mad at Diana at the same time, and she wants her ass kicked by Ryan. "COME ON, RYAN! SHOW HER YOUR TRUE FORM!" she yelled and Diana growled. Clari then gave Diana the middle finger as a sign that she hates her guts already. Which Diana hates. A LOT. "Go suck your ass, Diana Bitch," smirked Clari. _Oh, that bitch is next,_ Diana thought and when she didn't look, Death was standing right there and Diana gasped. "Where is Ryan?!" she asked and Death said, "Right. Here." Clari cheered for her boyfriend. Diana was shocked at the sight of how Ryan can transform into a Zoroark. _HOW THE HELL CAN HE DO THAT?!_ She thought, but then, her thoughts turned to the chambers.

"What's the hold-up, Diana? Aren't you gonna make the first move?" Death asked her and her Raichu got ready. But, surprisingly, Adrian stepped in. "Wha-?" Death stepped back. "Don't worry, Ryan. I got this." Adrian clenched his fists and electricity spawned into his fists. _Wait… What's Adrian doing…?_ Death thought to himself when Adrian stepped in for him. But, little did he know, Diana was not going for him or Death. _Oh no, is she going for a certain someone in the crowd? Only one way to find out,_ Death thought to himself, but his shock came to when Diana aimed for CLARI. Clari noticed what Diana is going to do. "What is she up to now?" She whispered to herself. Then that's when she noticed Diana had a smile on her face. _The hell is she smiling for?_ She thought to herself. Diana snapped her fingers and her Raichu's eyes started to change. _Huh!? Raichu can change his eyes!? Something is definitely wrong!_ She thought to herself. Raichu screamed in pain. Ohina was getting very scared about what is going on. Raichu stopped screaming and Clari was trying to get Death off the field. "Babe, there's something very wrong with her! We need to get out of here!" she said and Diana yelled out, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! RAICHU, USE QUICK ATTACK!" Raichu looked at Clari with a psychotic look and ran towards her at sonic speeds. Clari saw this and was able to dodge just in time. But Raichu came right behind her and grabbed her. "Ahh!" Clari screamed and Ohina gasped. Death tried to run towards him, but he threw her at Death. "Whoa!" She yelled. Raichu then threw an electro ball at her and unfortunately, she wasn't able to run anymore, but a shadow stepped in and took the hit HARD. It was Death.

He took the hit hard and fell to the ground. "NO! NOT HIM, RAICHU! **NOT! HIM!** " she yelled and she was so furious. But not as furious as Clari was. Ohina stepped in to help Clari kick her ass. Death turned to normal and Ryan was consumed by the shocks that Raichu delivered. Hell, he couldn't even get up. Ray came in and gasped when she saw Ryan VERY injured and came to his side. "What the hell happened here?!" she asked angrily. "Ray! Thank God you are here! Diana's Raichu tried to shock Clari but Ryan took the hit!" Ohina explained everything to Ray. She picked Ryan up and growled in frustration. "Adrian! Come with me! Clari and Ohina, kick her ass out of here, would ya?" she said with a wink and went off to a nearby hospital in the town. "Now… Let's get down to BUSINESS, shall we~?" said Clari while cracking her knuckles.  
They found the nearby hospital and brought Ryan in. The doctors immediately saw his injury and grabbed a table for him. "Oh my god, what happened?!" one of them asked. "He took a hard hit from an Electro Shock!" Adrian said and the doctors nodded. "Alright! Let's hurry! He doesn't have much time left!" One of the doctors, Dr. Fukuzo, said and she ushered him off to a room. From there, they were treating the shock and other injuries he had. Ray held Adrian's hand to help comfort him, because he was seeing his actual TRAINER in the ER, getting treated to his injuries, which was pretty… well, not good for him to see. As in having fear that his trainer will be hurt again.

Clari and Ohina came to the hospital a few hours later but they have minor cuts and bloody knuckles after beating up Diana so hard. "We're back!" yelled Clari. Ray stepped out of the room that they were in and waved. _Over here,_ she mouthed to them. They came in, and to their relief, Ryan was recovering in the bed, but Ray and Adrian were very sad because they "can't leave the hospital with Ryan for a solid MONTH." Clari gasped. "What?!" she said quietly because doctors were in the next room over. "Yes, he's that injured. And look at you BOTH! You're all covered with cuts and blood!" Adrian said quietly, angrily. "We know. Diana may be a tough one but she was no match for the both of us," said Clari. Adrian just shook his head and put a hand on his head, rubbing it. Ohina shrugged at Adrian. "Hey, come on. We're tougher than her. No need to start shaking a head when all we've done is show her that this group is not to be screwed with," she said, kissed and hugged Adrian. Ray felt Ryan's aura turning to its normal color (which is greenish blue). Clari kissed Ryan on the forehead for luck. "As you know, I'll be visiting you until you get out of the hospital, ok?" She said. The silence, but a smile from Ryan while sleeping meant yes to her. "I think that is a yes. ^^ Sweet dreams my love and see you soon," she said. She went out of the hospital along with Ohina and Adrian. Ray was to stay beside him at all times. Clari told Ash and his friends about Ryan's condition and he had to stay in the hospital for a month. "Aw really? What happened?" Ash asked and Clari explained it to him, saying, "Well, his ex girlfriend showed up at the gym and she tried to kill me with her Raichu, not without hitting Ryan with it's attack. He took the hit hard and he was unable to move and Ray came to him to take him to the ER and now he's gonna be in the hospital for a solid month, and he will be unable to transport the chambers to the Gyms while in there." "Don't worry. I got it covered," Nathaniel said as he came back from a cake shop. "Oh! Nathaniel, when did you get here?" Asked Clari. "Oh, just 5 minutes ago."

"When did you hear about Ryan being in the ER for a solid month?" she asked him. Nathaniel told her that he heard about Ryan being severely injured thanks to Diana, the daughter of a Satanist, Leo. "Wait, Diana's dad is a Satanist!? Oh hell no, my religion does not screw with Satan worshippers, but if they're good, I'll let it slide for now,"said Clari. "Yeah, they're bad news. AND he's the leader of Team Demon, an enemy to Team Crystal," Nathaniel reminded her. "Team Demon? How long have they been around?" She said. "Oh, a long time, I'm afraid, starting their religion in 1896." Clari was shocked at the information Nathaniel just told her. _Oh great, looks like there is another team that we need to watch out for,_ she said in her head.

 **A month later..**

Ryan gets out of the hospital, feeling better than ever. "Alrighty! Thank god I can move again, since I gotta get more chambers put in the gyms," Ryan said, but Nathaniel told him, "No worries. They're in all gyms ever since your absence." Clari was happy to see Ryan again and well. She hugged him. The Zorua jumped onto Ryan with joy in her soul. Ryan chuckled. "Hey, Zoru." He petted her and all of Ryan's new friends started to walk to the next city. 

_Well, let's see how this goes for me, Ash, Clari, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Misty and Brock._

 _TBC._


End file.
